


Tough Choice

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [50]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Intimacy, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fill, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 18th: Tough Choice - You decide today's topic: Ninja-wizards, smut, or toothpaste.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Tough Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into smut for a very long time. Shout out to pretty_okay for looking it over for me! Thank you for being kind as I was painfully awkward and embarrassed XD
> 
> Set during the early days of 18 and Krillin's relationship, back when they're living at Kame House (with the eternal pervert Master Roshi).

She nuzzled against his neck, her breath coming in soft fluttering gasps. His hands found her hips, his thumb tracing the thin ridge of her pelvis as he gritted his teeth against a moan. They had to be quiet. 

Her body covered his, warm and welcoming, the lithe strength in her limbs softened by her arousal. She shuddered, let out a soft involuntary moan. With a shared shiver they came together, her biting his neck, him clamping his teeth hard on his lower lip. As she slumped forward he supported her weight easily, closing his eyes and breathing in the unique smell of her. 

Slowly, their breathing settled. She slipped sideways and curled her body around his, cradling him close to her, smiling that small slanted smile that he loved so much.

“Love you, Krillin,” she whispered and kissed the slope of his shoulder.

“Love you too, 18,” he murmured back, staring up at the ceiling and grinning stupidly. He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
